A New Family
by Hazard Light
Summary: Changing the fate of Zoe and Bianca


**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything that appears in this story **

" Hi **" person speaks**

" _Where_ **" person thinks **

"**Nope" From the Book **

**Artemis looked troubled. "Life is a fragile thing, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little I can do. But I can try." **With the Fates

The fates were looking at the scene with a sad look as the saw the huntress die. They were about to cut her string when another four other string appear in front of them. This made the curios on what was happening, they were shock the 3 of the strings started to combine and connect to the string they have and the other string that appear. They notice that the strings are from Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Bianca, and Zoe.

They immediately went to speak to Chaos and Balance. "Lord Chaos, Lady Balance. Something happened to five strings. One of the strings was cut and we were about to cut another when 3 started to combine and fixed the other 2 string. Was is this about?" they asked them. Chaos and Balance look at the with a curious face before beckoning to hand over the strings. When they did, Chaos and Balance looked at each other before saying, "They boy, Percy Jackson is special. He will willing give up his life to save another. What this means is that he and the other 2 will revive Bianca and Zoe by using an ancient ritual that will make him and the other 2 the new parents of Bianca and Zoe."

The Fates were shock before one hesitantly said, "Do you want to intervene with this?" "No instead help him with the ritual. He doesn't know the words for it to work," Balance told them. Nodding to them, the Fates flash out.

Back with the group

As Artemis approach Zoe, she and the others attention were attracted to the flash that appeared. When the flash ended they notice that time was frozen and the only ones that can move are her, Percy, Annabeth, and Zoe. She also saw who appear and then bow while saying "Lady Fates." This made the demigods to bow as will, Percy will difficulty.

"Are here for Zoe?" Artemis asked with fear in her voice. "No, we are here by the order of Lord Chaos and Lady Balance to help with changing the Zoe and Bianca," they told them. This made their eyes widen before Artemis asked, "How can you do that? I thought that was forbidden?" "It is however Lord Chaos and Lady Balance decide to help a demigod that is responsible for this anomaly," they said before looking at Percy.

"Why are you looking at me for?" he asked them. "You are the one that made this possible," they responded to him. This made his eyes widen before he asked them with a serious face, "How do I help them?"

The fates respond, "You need the help of both Artemis and Annabeth for this to work. The ritual will have consequences for the you all." This made the three of them to looked at each other before Annabeth asked, "What are the consequences?" "You three are to be married and that Zoe and Bianca are to your daughters"

This made the three to have a look of shock before both Percy and Annabeth blush. Artemis started to think before looking at Percy and asking, "What will you do, Perseus?" Percy look at her then at Annabeth then at Zoe before asking them, "Are you all sure you want to do this?"

Annabeth looked at Zoe before she nodded with a serious face saying, "Yes, Zoe help with rescuing me and Lady Artemis. Now, it's my turn to help her."

Artemis immediately nodded, she didn't care along she can save her best friend.

"Percy repeat after us," the Fates told him. Percy nodded at them before closing his eyes to calm himself down. While he was doing this, the Fates brought Bianca's body and soul to the place for it to be easier.

"I asked for the help of Lord Chaos and Lady Balance. I asked them to help me reverse the fate of these two huntresses. Let them be reborn as my daughters. Let them be reborn as the daughters of Artemis and Annabeth Chase. Let them share my strength and my weakness. Let them bear our blood in their veins. So, I call out for the help of Lord Chaos and Lady Balance. Be Reborn."

As Percy was performing the ritual, he didn't notice that blood was seeping out his wounds along with the blood of Artemis and Annabeth. He didn't see the mix together before separating into seven equal parts. Five of the seven floated before flying out in different directions. The other two went over to both Zoe and Bianca let themselves be absorb be the girls.

The girls' injuries were immediately healed, and their facial features started to change a little. Their hair change color to pitch black with blond and auburn highlights. When Artemis saw her hunters being healed, she cried a little and then hug Percy and Annabeth. This made Percy shock that Artemis hugged him. "Percy, you are more powerful then we thought." Percy look at them with a confuse face and then ask, "What do you mean?"

"The ritual also affected five others. Congratulations on being married and having 7 kids," they responded. "WHAT," Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis scream. "I thought you said that only Zoe and Bianca are going to be our kids?" Annabeth asked them. "Yes, they were. However, we didn't consider the power in blood along with yours and Artemis. The power within started to become unstable and so it started to look for others to share the power. It found five others and they are

Bianca's brother, Nico, and Zoe's sisters."

This made Annabeth to say, "So, we have six daughters and one son." Seeing the Fates nodded, the three of them sighed. "Lady Artemis how come you decide to marry Percy?" Annabeth asked her. "I did it for my hunters to be alive and he prove to me that not all males are bad."

The Fates saw that their job was done, they flash out. As they flash out, time unfroze. Mr. Chase was confused when he saw another girl and that the other girl was healed from a fatal wound. "Annabeth why is there another girl and how did the other girl got healed and change her hair color?" he asked her. "Well, you see dad, you may be a grandparent and father-in-law," she told him. This made him looked at her with a confuse face before asking, "What do you mean that I am a grandparent and a father-in-law."

"In order to save both girls, the three of us needed to be married and share our blood with the girls which made them our daughters," Artemis answered him. He looks at her before looking at Annabeth and then asked, "Who did you marry." She took Percy's hand and said, "Artemis and I got married to Percy and became Zoe and Bianca new parents." This made him close his eyes before looking at Percy and then said, "Welcome to the family young man. If you hurt her, your dead." Percy nodded to him before smiling at Annabeth.

" **I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help." ** Artemis then **mounted her chariot, which began to glow. We averted our eyes. There was a flash of silver, and the goddess was gone. ** "So, how does it feel to be married and having kids?" asked Thalia. Annabeth and Percy started to blush a deep red. Before they can respond they all heard a whoosh of large wings. They look up and saw three pegasi which two of them had a chariot attach to them. Percy the called out to one of the pegasus "Blackjack." " **Yo, boss!" he called.** He then said, " **I brought Guido and Porkpie with me. ** This lady also attached those chariots to them and said that two girls are going to need these."

"Well, this is my hint to go back home. Remember Annabeth that I will always be there for you," Mr. Chase told her. She nodded as she helps Thalia with securing Bianca in chariot attach to Porkpie. Both girls turn to help Percy but saw that he finished securing Zoe to the chariot attach to Guido. Then they mounted the pegasi and took off to Olympus.

I got this idea yesterday when I was reading another story. Hope you like this story and sorry for not updating for a long while.


End file.
